fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaffar/Supports
With Nino C Support *'Nino:' ...Jaffar. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Nino:' Jaffar, can I ask you something? *'Jaffar:' What is it? *'Nino:' ...Well, um... Why were you... with Nergal? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Nino:' When I first met you, it was after you had come with Moth—I mean, with Sonia and the Black Fang. So I thought at first that you were with the Black Fang. Then, my brothers told me that you had come with Nergal. I had never met Nergal, but... As Nergal’s servants, you and Sonia must have been friends, right? *'Jaffar:' ...I was selected by Nergal as a child. He raised me to become his Angel of Death. ...I...did not think. ...I did not feel. I did what I was told... ...and that was all. *'Nino:' ...... *'Jaffar:' I entered the Black Fang with the intent of infiltrating them, of using them... I had heard rumors about Sonia and her daughter being there... That child, raised by Sonia... I thought she must be something like myself... But...the first time I saw you, you were with the Reed brothers, laughing... in that dazzling light... as if you belonged there... *'Nino:' ...... *'Jaffar:' ...I became very interested in you... When you saved my life... I thought I had you... But I couldn’t do it... Nino, that was the first time I ever had...feelings... *'Nino:' Jaffar... B Support *'Nino:' Jaffar! *'Jaffar:' ... What is it? *'Nino:' I want you to have this. *'Jaffar:' ...What is it? *'Nino:' It is my greatest treasure! Isn’t it pretty? *'Jaffar:' ...Why do you give it to me? *'Nino:' I want you to have it. *'Jaffar:' ...This stain on the pendant’s cord... Is it blood? *'Nino:' Err... Umm, yeah. ...Is that gross? *'Jaffar:' No. Is it very old? It does not...look like it could be your blood... *'Nino:' It is... It’s my real mother’s. It got there when Sonia and Nergal killed her... *'Jaffar:' ...Then it is a valuable keepsake. You should keep it... *'Nino:' I can’t even remember my own mother’s face. Even though she died protecting me. So...I don’t think I deserve to keep it. *'Jaffar:' ...You were so small. How could you have remembered her? *'Nino:' Still... *'Jaffar:' ...I will just hold it, then... ... ...until you are ready. You’re my... You are my...best friend... I will always be near you... You may trust this with me... *'Nino:' Best friend? You really think of me that way? Jaffar... *'Jaffar:' ...Yes. *'Nino:' Thank you! Thank you, Jaffar! That makes me...so happy!! A Support *'Jaffar:' Nino, about earlier... *'Nino:' What? *'Jaffar:' I am sorry, but... I will not be able to keep our promise... *'Nino:' But... What do you mean? *'Jaffar:' I said that I would always be your friend...and that I would always be by your side... ...but something has changed. *'Nino:' No! How could you? You promised! You said...!! *'Jaffar:' ...Relax. *'Nino:' What, am I a bother to you? You just want to be rid of me?! Then why did you save me in the first place?! Why were you so nice to me!? How could you let me trust you... And then...betray me?! *'Jaffar:' Nino, listen to what... *'Nino:' Jaffar, I hate you!! How could you!? *'Jaffar:' Nino! Stop! *'Nino:' Let me go!! Don’t touch me!! *'Jaffar:' I love you... *'Nino:' ! *'Jaffar:' I...love you... *'Nino:' Jaffar... *'Jaffar:' That is why I can’t just be your friend. That is what I wanted to say... *'Nino:' ...... Really...? *'Jaffar:' Do I look like the joking type? *'Nino:' ...No. But... It’s just so hard to... *'Jaffar:' ...love me? *'Nino:' No! That’s not what I meant. I mean, I... Jaffar, I... I love you...too. *'Jaffar:' Nino... When this battle has ended, we should live together... I will protect you... with my life. *'Nino:' Yes... Let’s always be together... Jaffar... Don’t ever leave me... ...Ever. You have to promise. *'Jaffar:' On my honor... On my heart. With Matthew C Support *'Matthew:' Hey...you. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' You’re Jaffar, right? You, uh... You’re a Black Fang, aren’t you? Did you know a girl named Leila? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' She was a spy in the service of House Ostia. She infiltrated Black Fang to get information on the enemy and...died. So, did you know her? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Leila was the best spy we had working for us. The person who killed her... Even in the Black Fang, had to have been very skilled. One of the four assassins they call the Four Fangs... It was you, wasn’t it. *'Jaffar:' ...... ...Yes. *'Matthew:' Tsk... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' The guy who killed Leila. I know it won’t be so easy to take you down. This is the only greeting I have for you, Jaffar. I don’t know what Lord Hector or Lord Eliwood thinks, but you’re going to pay. When you’re dying at my hands... You remember Leila’s name. *'Jaffar:' ...... B Support *'Jaffar:' ...... ! *'Matthew:' ...You! *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Scum... ...!? *'Jaffar:' ...It’s over. *'Matthew:' Blast! Leila... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...!? You--!? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Stop playing around... Are you trying to save my life? Do you think this will make amends? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' You killed Leila... You stole her life. Her voice, her smile... You stole everything! You’ll pay for that! I’ll make you pay!! *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' If you’re not going to kill me, I’ll make you regret it. I will dedicate my entire life to bringing you to your grave. Remember this one truth, Jaffar. *'Jaffar:' ...... A Support *'Matthew:' ...... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Hey, Jaffar. What was it...Nino? Was that the girl’s name? *'Jaffar:' ...! ...... *'Matthew:' That’s right. My friends already have her restrained. You make a move, and the girl dies. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Yes, it’s dishonorable, but you know nothing of honor, do you? Don’t move, Jaffar. If you hold still, Nino won’t be harmed. I promise. *'Jaffar:' ...I understand. *'Matthew:' You’ve got nerve, I’ll say that. Leila...can you see me? I’m going to put an end to this right now. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...... Ah, Leila... Is this...right? Is this...what you want? *'Jaffar:' ...... Why? *'Matthew:' ...... Lord Eliwood...he told me. You have no will of your own. You only acted on Nergal’s orders. He said that the one who really killed Leila was Nergal. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' That... That doesn’t matter to me. You were Leila’s enemy. That will never change. Yet... The moment I was about to kill you... Leila... She stopped me. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' All I could think of was how to bring you down. If I could do that, I would... be able to mourn Leila... That’s what I believed... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Go... The girl’s safe. I never touched her. *'Jaffar:' ...... Matthew... Is that your name? *'Matthew:' What? *'Jaffar:' That woman... There was a name clinging to her final breath. She said “Matthew.” *'Matthew:' Really? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...... With Legault C Support *'Legault:' Well, the Angel of Death. I’ve not seen you in some time. *'Jaffar:' ......Hurricane... *'Legault:' I was shocked to see you fighting with this rabble. I never thought to see Nergal’s right-hand man here. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' The Black Fang’s finished, isn’t it. The commander’s dead. The Four Fangs are gone. Everything went crazy after you all appeared... So, how does that make you feel, Angel of Death? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' It’s true... No point in talking to you, is there? It’s just like your friend Sonia said: you truly are soulless. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' You know me. You know my strength. You know how I fight. What are you going to do? You know if you can kill me or not. But you don’t know me at all. What I like, what I dislike. The kind of life I’ve led up until now. You don’t know, and there’s no reason for you to know. To an assassin, it’s all so much useless information. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' There were countless corpses stacked one on top of the other... And there, atop of the bodies, they found a lone infant sleeping... You. You are death incarnate. You feel nothing, fear nothing, desire nothing... You kill. Nothing more. Angel of Death... The perfect name. *'Jaffar:' ...... B Support *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' So we meet again, Angel of Death. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Oh, I heard that you rescued Nino. When she told me, I was surprised. What curious turn of events prompted that? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Never mind. Seeing that girl alive... is a huge relief. Sounds like Jan’s alive, too. Life’s not all bad, I guess. Don’t know why I’m telling you though. You surely do not care. *'Jaffar:' ...Hurricane. *'Legault:' Gah! Do-Don’t do that. Warn me when you’re about to talk! It’s not polite to frighten me. *'Jaffar:' ...I have a favor I want you to do. If I die...care for Nino. *'Legault:' What? One surprise after another. Are you worried about the girl? The Black Fang’s most powerful assassin, the Angel of Death? *'Jaffar:' ...... You spoke truly: I have no heart. I know nothing of joy, sorrow, anger, dread... And yet, I am...afraid. That I should die, that I should leave Nino alone. That frightens me. *'Legault:' Oh! You... Ah, now I see... You don’t speak, you don’t smile, and you’re still creepy. But...it looks like you have changed quite a bit. A Support *'Legault:' But, you and Nino... I just don’t understand the way life works. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Can I ask you just one question? Do you plan to wed this child? It’s a joke. Don’t glare at me. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' The girl adores you. You should stay with her. But you know what that means, don’t you? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' You’ve gotten soft, Angel of Death. If someone held Nino hostage, you’d throw down your sword. You were the strongest assassin around. Now, you have a fatal chink in your armor. You’ve become human, but that makes you less perfect. Someday...you’ll die. No doubt trying to protect the girl. *'Jaffar:' ...That’s fine. I will live with Nino. I’ve decided. *'Legault:' I see... In that case, fine. Lloyd and Linus were worried about Nino, too. Protect her from them, as well. I really don’t have much to add. Do your best. *'Jaffar:' ...Ah. *'Legault:' Eh? You can show some emotion? That’s not bad. Angel of Death... Jaffar. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports